The Amazing Spider-Man: Second Chance
by Earth322928
Summary: It's been 5 months since the death of Gwen Stacy. Peter is still quietly grieving, but is suddenly presented with an opportunity to save her when he's given the chance to return to the night she died.


After being captured by Kraven and sent back through time by Walker Sloan in order to retrieve Oscorp data, Peter arrives in Times Square at the moment when Electro surges with power. He can only watch as his past self defeats him. As soon as he can, he runs up to Gwen and passionately kisses her and hugs her, holding her as close as he can in tears.

Later on, Peter pays a visit to Harry in order to sneakily retrieve the drive. Peter arrives at the moment Harry discovers Spider-Man's blood might be the cure and that Peter can help him. Peter successfully steals the drive as Harry badgers him to talk to Spider-Man for him, which he agrees to as he quickly leaves. As Peter is leaving, he bumps into Gwen despite having just seen her. Harry discovers someone has stolen the drive and the only suspect is Peter.

The next morning, the Peter from the past gets a phone call from Harry to come to Oscorp. The future Peter arrives at his home, retrieving his old suit (the one from the first movie) and magnetizing the web shooters belonging to it. Suddenly, Aunt May spots him and is blown away. Peter explains everything, but Aunt May thinks he is crazy. Peter departs regardless. Meanwhile at Oscorp, Peter is being harassed by Harry for stealing the drive, but Peter adamantly denies, leaving Harry confused yet still enraged. The future Peter breaks into Ravencroft in order to make amends with Electro to help him stop Harry, but it is to no avail and Electro escapes to infiltrate Oscorp to find out exactly what's going on.

When Electro arrives at Oscorp, he and Harry, who now knows Spider-Man is Peter and that he definitely needs his blood from what Electro has told him, devise a plan to retrieve Peter's blood and exact their revenge. The Peter from the past investigates his father and makes the discovery he's set out to make. Meanwhile, Harry goes below Oscorp to Special Projects to put on the battle suit, but discovers his father's frozen head in one of the chambers. He asks Menken what it is and what his plan was for it. Menken introduces Harry to Miles Warren, an expert in cloning who has been experimenting on many employees of Oscorp. Harry orders Miles to clone his father immediately. After doing so, Norman begins calling the shots.

When Peter checks his phone after leaving the subway, he finds he has two voicemails from Gwen. He listens to the first, which says Harry is on his death bed and that Peter needs to come right away. Peter arrives to find a broken window and a pumpkin bomb sitting next to Harry, who rolls out of bed to get away from the impending explosion. Peter is sent flying back, quickly changes into his costume, and gets back up, only to see Harry pointing a gun at him. Harry pulls his face off, revealing himself to be the Chameleon. Norman arrives and knocks Peter out. Meanwhile, future Peter is fighting Electro at the grid. Suddenly, Peter sees Harry flying by with Gwen in his arms. Peter uses his webs in order to pin him in an overload of electricity, and at the same time, slingshotting himself to the bridge nearby, attacking Harry. Peter ensures Gwen lands safely, but the best he can do is on a tower of the bridge. Back at Oscorp, Peter of the present breaks free from Norman, who tells him of Gwen's fate as he is trying to extract his blood, and makes his way to the bridge in the distance. Norman has another, more improved battle suit in his personal possession and beats Peter there. Future Peter and Harry's fight lands them into the river nearby. Norman throws Gwen off the bridge and Peter spins the web that kills her. Although confident in his powers, Peter could not save Gwen. He vows to avenge Gwen's death, but Norman flees before he can. The NYPD arrives on the scene and accuses Spider-Man of her death, which causes him to flee. Future Peter resurfaces and returns to the scene, devastated that he changed nothing. Suddenly, he discovers his past self dropped his phone when he ran away. It is ringing...

Many months later, Peter continues to avenge Gwen by being a hero to the villainy that plagues NYC, especially Oscorp. Eventually, though, Oscorp is put out of business due to Alchemax buying them out because Sloan received the data he needed by sending Peter back in a parallel universe. As for the future Peter, he lives in London with the very much alive Gwen. He deduces that the death of a clone Miles Warren created is what Peter needed in order to become an even stronger hero.

*I couldn't finish this story because I am working on a new one. I find it's better to write a story that I don't know what the outcome is until I get there rather than having one completely planned out like this one. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
